


Monsoon Lovin'

by Kisses-sweeterthan-Wine (MoodyMuddy)



Category: Old Hollywood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMuddy/pseuds/Kisses-sweeterthan-Wine
Summary: A chance meeting at a party on the night of a rain storm





	Monsoon Lovin'

Twirling around on the dance floor as the music from the live band bounced over and through her, the decibals being so high on it she could feel the bass vibrating through her, she caught sight of a figure she'd never expected to see again; Greta Garbo. It had been awhile since she had seen the brunette. She had never expected to see her, not here, not now. Why was she here? Stopping dancing she smiled her apologies to the men and women she'd been partying with and left the dance floor. Should she try to talk to her? Every other time she'd been blanked and she wasn't sure if she could handle another rejection from the younger actress again. With one last look towards where Greta had been she moved towards the entrance and left the party. It was better to just leave without causing a scene. That she had learnt before, and besides she could feel tears pricking at her eyes as she was not one to show her emotions, especially not when said tears could possibly be plastered over every paper in America by the next morning. 

 

Once outside of the party, by the front door, she grabbed her hat and the umbrella she'd bought with her. It had been raining cats and dogs all day long and after a quick glance out of the window she confirmed that it was still raining. How coincidental, she thought to herself, that there was a tempest raging outside when inside she felt a tempest of emotions. Placing her hat at a jaunty angle on her head she opened the door then put the umbrella outside first and put it up before stepping outside. Walking to the car in her high heels she listened to the sound ringing out dully beneath the leaden sky with it's torrential type rain. She liked the rain and would ofton walk outside when it was pouring for she found the rain to be cleansing and very relaxing. As always the rain worked to help calm the turmoil she felt inside. Her serene mood though was not to last for as she approached her car in the parking lot she saw Greta beside it unlocking her own car. Freezing on the spot she shook from the overload of emotions she was feeling; love, joy, pain. For awhile now she'd tried to speak with Greta but to no success, as her pillow at home atested too for every morning it was soaked through with the bitter salt of her tears. Swallowing the lump in her throat she pasted on a smile, though not one that reached the wretchedness in the depths of her blue-gray eyes, and moved towards Greta, who she could see was getting soaked. "Hello Greta", her words sounded dull as well beneath the downpour.

 

 

For her part though all she could do was just stare. Even when Marlene spoke to her and her heart skipped a beat all she could think about was getting away and going home, though it proved impossible for she was rooted to the spot. With her breathing rapidly deteoriating into a panic attack she stood and looked at Marlene, not caring how much the rain was soaking her or how much it stung when it hit her skin. Turning toward the car she placed a hand on top of it and used it for support as tears blurred her eyes. She was thankful for the rain now as her tears were camouflaged. Then she felt the rain stop stinging and the scent that Marlene always wore was filling her senses. Turning her head she found that Marlene had stepped close and was holding the umbrella over her while getting wet herself. Completely flustered now she nodded her head and nearly dropped her keys. Unable to speak she turned and put the key into the lock then after sliding inside she turned the ignition and pulled away leaving Marlene standing in the rain with the umbrella not even covering her. Clutching ahold of the steering wheel in both hands she shook and pulled over as soon as she could. She should have said thank you, she should've spoken to her, she should've done something. Resting her forehead against the steering wheel she took her feet of the peddles and cried harsh, bitter sobs. She loved Marlene yet she could not get passed the hurt that was there. 

 

Standing beneath the cold rain that managed to sting even through her jacket she watched mutely as those red tail lights dissappeared onto the road and away from her. Should she have spoken more than just one word? She wasn't sure of anything except the ache in her heart as she watched the love of her life drive away without a backward galnce. Letting her shoulders drop a little she put the umbrella down and unlocked her own car with fingers that shook a little. Getting in she drove away back to home, though how she arrived in one peice was beyond her for her thoughts were entirely of Greta and not the roads she was travelling along. She thought she should have done something, reached out to her or even tried to make small talk at least. Getting out of the car she ran through the downpour to the front door with her key already outstretched ready to slide into the lock. After a failed attempt she got the key to slide in on the second try and unlocked the door. Slamming it behind her with one foot she slid down the white painted wood to land in a crumpled heap as her threatening tears finally fell. It broke her heart everytime she saw Greta and knew never again could she hold her true love in her arms. 

 

Starting the car again Greta chuffed out some air and pulled out of the shoulder to join the rest of the slow moving traffic. As she joined the the traffic her thoughts were chaotic; they were a jumble of images, of Sweeden, of Marlene, of her home. Little of her mind was on the road yet somehow she didn't crash. Pulling to a halt in a line of traffic again she let images of Marlena consume her until, with a screech of the tires as they gripped on the wet asphalt, she turned the car sharply and headed back she'd come. She had to see her, she had to see Marlene, had to talk to her. Even just to say thank you for that afternoon., for being a gentleman and letting her use the umbrella as she stood by and got soaked. So jumbled were her thoughts that she almost missed the turn to get to Marlene's. Turning sharply again she took the turn at speed then in just a couple of minutes was braking outside the condo belonging to Marlene. Unclenching her hands from the steering wheel she left the car and ran to the front door, even though in her head were a thousand and one reasons why she should just go home and forget. Instead of doing just that she shivered on the doorstep as the loud dringing of the doorbell sounded through the house making her jump and whimper in fright. Just descending the stairs after having had a hot bath clad only in a sleepshirt she jumped at the intrusive noise of the doorbell. Who could that be? She wasn't expecting anyone.

 

Padding downstairs on bare feet she went to the window next to the door and looked out then gasped softly in surprise. Greta, of all people, was on her doorstep. With a thousand emotions washing over her, through her, she went to open the door. "Greta..you must be getting soaked liebchen. Come in, come in, come in out of that storm". Shaking her head Greta stayed where she was though her eyes reflected that she wanted to be out of the rain, "T-thank you for the umbrella..the party..". So nervous was Greta that the rest of her words weren't coherent. It was enough though, enough the get Marlene to give a soft smile, "It's ok liebchen, you were getting wet". Reaching out she grabbed a hold of Greta's arm and pulled her inside. Altough she was upset she did, as always, push her own feelings to the back burner to care for those who needed her, like Greta did right then. Ushering Greta in front of her they went into the living room. "Wait here a moment liebchen, i'll get you a towel and something dry to wear". Hovering for a moment as Greta made herself comfortable on the thick piled cream carpet in front of the blazing fire in the hearth she went quickly to gather dry things for her visitor. She was loathe to leave Greta alone right now but she did need to get out of those wet things otherwise she'd get sick. Turning back to the living room with the dry things clutched in her arms she popped into the bathroom to collect a spare new toothbrush with toothpaste and soap. If Greta wanted too she could stay. 

 

Walking back into the living room she stopped for a moment, Greta was already drying out a little though was still soaked through. And to Marlene, she had never looked better then she did right then. Clearing her throat softly she went closer and then held the dry things up, "For you liebchen, dry clothes and a towel along with toiletries for you to use if you wish. If you would like to you can stay tonight instead of going out in that rainstorm again". Smiling warmly she put the pile on the chair seat beside Greta. "Thank you..". Her emotions were still getting the better of her and, not trusting herself to speak further, she left the room. When she was gone Marlene moved to the mini bar in the corner and set out on a silver tray two glasses and a bottle of vodka. Carrying it back to the coffee table in front of the sofa she set it down then settld herself on the sofa as well, giving a small yawn as she did so. It had been a busy day then the party after had left her feeling drained. By the time Greta was back into the living room the warmth of the fire had lulled her into a doze. It was only Greta coughing lightly that roused her. Giving a smile she got up to meet Greta and usher her back to the sofa, "Would you like a drink, liebchen?"

 

"Oh, yes, please. I-I vanted to talk to you and to thank you for being a gentleman and letting me use your umbrella. It vas very kind of you Lena". Pouring two glasses of the vodka she put one in front of Greta and smiled at her, "I didn't want you to get ill from a soaking liebchen. You're most welcome". Sitting back on the sofa she let her gaze travel over Greta, noting how upset yet beautiful she was. "It was a coincidence that had us parking next to each other at the party liebchen," Here she brought her glass to her lips and shifted before almost whispering her next admittance "Though to me I'd say it was lucky. I've missed you". Swallowing some of the clear liquid in her glass she was stopped by Greta's confession, "I-I have missed you too, liebchen. Tonight, at the party, I vasn't sure vhat to say, there vas so much vanting to be said that it ended up with nothing being said". Looking at Greta with wide eyes Marlene set her glass down on the coffee table again and moved closer "I should've said more, should have tried saying more than just 'hello', I was nervous too though". As she'd spoken one hand had lifted to cup Gret's face while the other had plucked the still full glass from Greta's hand to put it on the table before she dipped her head, fluttered her eyes closed and hesingtatlingly pressed her full lips to Greta's in a kiss that was gentle yet lingering. Breaking away she looked at Greta with half lidded darkened eyes and swiped the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip in a nervous gesture. She wasn't sure if she would be welcomed or rejected, she hoped for the first though. Looking back at Marlene with surprise in her eyes she found she had liked the kiss and didn't mind it at all. In fact she'd like another. Moving closer, Greta, this time, was the one to press her lips to Marlene's as her hands now moved slowly to carress Marlene through the shirt she was wearing that evening. Already her breath was hitching in her throat as she was allowed to touch where she wanted on the blonde beauty beside her. She had wanted this for too long, had missed the German beauty for a long long time and now she was like a man in the dessert dying from dehydration; she could not get enough of Marlene. For her part, Marlene was gasping softly as she found the sensations awakened by Greta to be overwhelming at first but not unpleasent. Far from it. She too had wanted to be touched like this by Greta for a long long time.

 

Responding to the kiss Marlene slid her strong yet soft hands up the sides of Greta's face to tangle into the brunette tresses she found there. Pulling back from the kiss for a moment Marlene met darkened eyes with her own as she gasped out her words "... Greta.. .. please". She wasn't sure exactly what her plea was for but she did know only this woman could help. Stopping her carresses Greta smiled down into those blue eyes now half closed with lust and staddled the older woman then smirked softly when Marlene let out a soft moan as she felt the new pressure above her. Gently moving her hips to press herself more firmly against the blonde beneath her Greta added her own soft gasps of arousal and need as she felt her heat connecting with Marlene's. At the same time Greta had caught both of Marlene's hands in one of her own and was now pinning them to the mattress above the blonde's head whilst her free hand roamed freely over the material of her companion's dress and down towards where the hem lay pressed against the pale ivory skin of her legs.

 

Marlene gasped as Greta's nimble fingers danced their way under the hemline of her shirt to trace patterns up the inside of her inner thighs. Those touches were like wild fire; sweeping across her skin, burning trails of flames wherever her fingers drifted. Hearing the gasp Greta smirked and bent her head low enough for her whispered words to be heard: "You are mine Lena, only mine, only I get to do this to you". The low keening sound Marlene was making only seemed to increase tenfold as she heard those words. Fixing her eyes onto Greta she bobbed her head once and agreed through her moans as she felt Greta slide her fingers over the already wet gusset of her underwear. Not satisfied with just that though Greta hooked her thumbs over the waistband and yanked them off of Marlene before she slid not one but two fingers into her tight wetness. Spreading her legs wider still Marlene's hips rose to meet those thrusting fingers as she pushed herself upwards a little to take hold of Greta's nipple through the satiny fabric of the silk nightdress she wore. Feeling her nipple being suckled like that had Greta closing her eyes briefly as she bit her lip to hold back her own breathlessly needy moan. Moving the pad of her thumb now she pressed it against her lover's wet and engorged clit before starting to move her thumb in small circles over the nub. Flicking her eyes back and forth between Marlene's face and her fingers it wasn't long before Greta both felt and saw the way 's body went rigid and shook slightly just before the explosion of her orgasm rocked her. It wasn't until Marlene's orgasm had faded that Greta withdrew her fingers and put them to her lips to lick them clean.

 

Before she could though Marlene had sat up as much as she could and put her own mouth over Greta's fingers to clean them. That was possibly the most erotic sight Greta had ever seen; the woman she loved happily licking up her own juices. Glancing up through her lashes then Marlene saw the look on Greta's face and with a smirk softly quirking her lips she pushed Greta down onto her back "I do believe it is my turn now". Turning her gaze away from Greta's face for a moment Marlene lifted her hand and ran her fingers over Greta's ollarbones and down over Greta's stomach towards her inner thighs. As her fingers started to trace miniscule patterns into Greta's inner thigh she turned her head and smiled as she saw how Greta was clutching hold of the sheet either side of her while breathing heavily. Moving her fingers to the waistband of Greta's lace knickers she pulled them down then moved her fingers to press against her swollen clit, giving a little gasp of approval as she found how wet Greta was. "Lena... Make love to me.." Hearing that she smirked and moved her fingers lower over Greta's folds until she could slide first one then two fingers into her. Setting a fast pace that Greta matched with her bucking hips and frantic moans Marlene turned her head to watch the expressions of pleasure flit across her lover's face until she felt Greta clench around her fingers as the firelit living room echoed with Greta's screams of completition. When her fingers were released Marlene slid them out of her lover and moved to lay beside her, delighting in how much Greta was unable to move or say anything for the moment.


End file.
